A Very Sorcerer Wassailia
by AnimationNut
Summary: When Cedric goes to visit his parents before Wassailia, Sofia tags along. Her merriness is a contrast to Cedric's dry, sarcastic attitude, but the sorcerer's parents agree on one thing-they make the perfect pair of friends.


**I do not own Sofia the First. **

**Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays and Happy Wassailia!**

**A Very Sorcerer Wassailia**

"_Wassailia Day is here, the most magical time of the year! When all are filled with cheer. It's Wassailia, Wassailia, Wassailiaaa!"_

The cheerful holiday tune came courtesy of the youngest resident of the castle. Sofia skipped down the corridors, brown curls bouncing with each step. Arms swinging at her sides, she hummed the rest of the song as she rounded the corner.

"_Oof!"_

Sofia suddenly fell to the tiled floor, slightly dazed. "Sorry," she apologized, glancing up at the person she had run into.

Cedric brushed off his purple robes. "Someone's in a happy mood," he remarked dryly, offering out a hand.

Sofia accepted it and climbed to her feet. "Of course I'm happy! Wassailia is almost here!"

Cedric gave a snort. "And what's your excuse for the rest of the year?"

The nine-year-old only smiled in response. "Where are you off to?"

"To Mystic Meadows," answered Cedric with a slight frown. "Not entirely of my own will. But it has been a while since I've visited my parents during the holidays."

"I'm sure you'll have fun," said Sofia positively. "You'll be decorating and probably making treats and exchanging presents-"

"Alright, alright," interrupted Cedric. "I get the picture."

Rocking back on her heels, Sofia glanced up at the royal sorcerer hopefully. "Do you want some company? I'll understand if you don't-"

"I suppose you can," said Cedric, crossing his arms. "They'll probably be happier to see you then me."

The brunette giggled. "Don't be silly! They'll love to see you! Come on, let's go!"

"Hold on, Princess." Cedric caught the girl gently by the arm, halting her quick dash for the main entrance. "First, you ought to let your parents know where you're gallivanting off too. Second, you can't go out there like that. You'll freeze and then I'll be out of a job. Some Wassailia present that will be."

"Oh, right. Be right back. Don't leave without me!"

Cedric watched in bemusement as the little girl took off. "Wouldn't dream of it," he drawled, twisting on his heel and making a leisurely stroll for the entrance hall to wait.

Sofia hurried down the corridors, eventually finding her parents in the drawing room. "Hi!"

"Hello, dear." Miranda smiled at her daughter. "You look lovely."

Sofia glanced briefly down at her crystal blue gown, which sparkled in the light. Her matching tiara stood proudly on top of her head. "Thanks! Mr. Cedric is going to visit his parents. Can I go with him?"

Miranda and Roland exchanged glances. "Did you ask him if that's alright?" asked Roland.

Sofia nodded hard. "Uh-huh. And I'll be really good."

Miranda laughed. "You always are. Sure, honey. So long as you're back by your bedtime."

"Okay, Mom! Thanks! Bye, Dad!"

She was off as fast as she had arrived. Roland shook his head. "I wish I had as much energy as she did. It would help me get through my work."

The young princess soon met up with Cedric in front of grand castle doors, dressed in a long blue coat with white fluff lining the hood and sleeves. "I'm ready," she proclaimed, doing a little twirl.

"I can see that. Let's get this over with, then." Cedric pulled open the doors, letting in a swirl of chilly wind and snowflakes. "Blasted snow!"

"I thought you liked it when it snowed on Wassailia," said Sofia as the two made their way down the stone steps and for the awaiting coach.

"I do. But it's not Wassailia yet," returned Cedric, climbing into the coach and wrapping his arms around himself. "Let's head off. Merlin, this is going to be a long trip."

"You should have worn a coat," said Sofia. "Like you told me to do."

"Don't lecture me!"

"Well, it's true," said Sofia matter-of-factly.

Cedric crossed his arms huffily. "I'm an adult, I can lecture. You are a child, so you have to listen."

"I'm a princess, so _you _also have to listen to _me_."

Cedric turned to stare at the girl. "Did you just use the Royalty Card on me?"

Sofia smiled innocently. "Maybe."

Grumbling under his breath, Cedric had no rebuttal and slouched back, squinting ahead. The weather was not so bad that they needed to take the coach by ground. But admittedly, it wasn't a pleasurable ride taking it by air, either. The soft snowflakes batted against his face and the wind turned his ears frozen.

Sofia spent the remainder of the ride staring cheerily out at the scenery below. Everything was a pure white landscape, sparkling brightly. It was perfect Wassailia weather-though it would be even better if the falling snow kept up for another day.

Soon they reached Mystic Meadows, the retirement home for the greatest sorcerers and sorceresses in the land. Cedric climbed out of the coach and held out a hand to Sofia, who took it in her own small appendage. She stepped carefully to the ground, her white flats blending in with the snow.

"I think it would be best if we travelled home by ground," said Cedric to the coachman. "We'll be staying for dinner, so be sure that you're here a half-hour after five."

The coachman gave a nod and flicked the reins, taking off once more. Cedric and Sofia began the walk to Goodwin the Great's cottage. "What did you get them for Wassailia?" inquired Sofia.

"You'll see," said Cedric vaguely, hand slipping into the pocket of his robe to ensure the wrapped gifts were still there.

"I wish I had something for them."

"Your presence will be enough, trust me. Besides, I don't need you outshining me."

"So long as your present comes from the heart, then that's all that matters," informed Sofia.

Cedric glanced down in exasperation. "Do you have any idea on how to _not _be so ridiculously nice and sweet?"

The brunette pursed her lips in thought. "I don't think so…I mean, I can get upset with people."

"Please. I've seen you when you're upset. You get snappish, not mean."

They reached the cottage of Cedric's parents and Sofia knocked on the door. A second later it was flung open, revealing Winifred the Wise. "Ceddikins!" she squealed, wrapping her son into a tight embrace. "It's wonderful to see you again!"

"It's good to see you too, Mummy."

Winifred stepped back and smiled at the girl that stood behind Cedric. "And you brought Princess Sofia. How lovely!"

"It's very nice to see you again," said Sofia with a small curtsy. "I hope that it's okay that I'm here."

"Of course it is," said Goodwin the Great as he appeared beside his wife in the doorway. "In fact, you could have left Cedric at home."

Cedric rolled his eyes as Sofia broke into giggles. "What did I tell you?" he muttered.

"Let's not stand in the cold! Come in," invited Winifred, and the two stepped to the side to allow Cedric and Sofia entry.

"Ooh," said Sofia in awe, staring at the magnificent pine tree that stood proudly in the corner of the room. "It's so pretty!"

"It's not decorated." Cedric frowned. "What's the point of getting a tree if you're not going to decorate it?"

Goodwin crossed his arms. "Your mother insisted on waiting for you. I don't know why. Even as a child you found decorating the Wassailia tree to be a bother."

Sofia stared at her friend in bewilderment. "You don't like decorating?"

"Afraid not," said Winifred with a sigh. "He always found the holidays to be a bit too merry for his liking, though I suppose I can see why." She then smiled. "But now that Sofia is here, I know you wouldn't dare disappoint."

Cedric glanced at the young girl, who was staring up with bright, imploring blue eyes. "Can't we just use magic to put the decorations on?"

Sofia stared with a scandalized expression. "We can't do that! One of the best parts of Wassailia is decorating by hand! Hanging ornaments off the branches, putting flowers in garland and hanging them around windowsills."

"I don't think I want you to use magic anyway," put it Goodwin. "It's cold out there and I'd like my house to stay in one piece."

"Father, I'm not going to destroy the house with my magic," said Cedric in annoyance. "I have the family wand now!"

"That only makes me more nervous."

Sofia shook her head in amusement. "It'll be fun, Mr. Cedric! Please?"

Pursing his lips, Cedric stared at the girl before sighing in defeat. "Fine, fine. But I'm allowed to complain as much as I like."

"Yay!"

"I'll get the decorations," said Goodwin. He gave his wand a flick and a pair of boxes zoomed down the stairs and settled near the tree. "There you go. Try not to break anything."

"I won't," promised Sofia, hurrying over to the boxes.

"I was talking to Cedric, dear."

Cedric shot his father a look before going over to join Sofia. "Aren't you going to help?" he asked Goodwin.

The great sorcerer laughed. "No, no, son. Your mother never likes the way I decorate, so I've given up trying."

"You put the garland on lopsided," said Winifred. "It has to be distributed evenly."

"Well, excuse me. I didn't realize there was an art to decorating the Wassailia tree."

"They do this every year," Cedric muttered to Sofia, pulling out glittering silver garland from the box. "And you wonder why I didn't like decorating as a child."

"We'll make this the best tree ever," said Sofia confidently. "So I probably should do the garland."

Cedric handed the girl the garland before setting his hands on his hips. "I don't see how you can do a better job than me."

Sofia only smiled. She went carefully around the tree, looping the silver garland around the branches in a rhythmic manner. But she soon found herself stuck, as she was too short to put it on the rest of the way. "Um…can I have some help?" she asked sheepishly.

Cedric snorted. "Oh, sure. Now you think I'm useful."

"Oh, don't be a grump, Ceddikins," chided Winifred.

"I am not being a grump," defended Cedric as he picked Sofia up by the waist and hoisted her up. "Merlin, girl, do you eat anything? You're light as a feather."

Sofia giggled as she finished stringing the garland. "There! What do you think?"

Cedric stepped back with Sofia in his arms. "It's too sparkly."

"I don't like the colour," added Goodwin.

Winifred clasped her hands together. "It's beautiful!"

"I like what she said," informed Sofia. "Time for the candles!"

Cedric shook his head as the girl jumped from his grasp and went to collect the bundle of white candles. "Do women always get their way?"

"If you're smart, yes," said Goodwin.

An hour later the tree was fully decorated, complete with lit candles. Sofia bounced on her toes, a cheerful smile on her face. "It's so pretty! We did a great job."

Cedric, who was lounging on the couch, stared at the girl. "What is this _'we'_? You did everything!"

"Not everything," countered Sofia. "You helped with the ornaments."

"Only to have Mother make me rearrange everything I did," returned Cedric.

"You were cluttering them together," insisted Winifred. "You have to space them out!"

"Is there a book?" asked Goodwin. "A book detailing how to properly decorate a Wassailia tree would be wonderful."

"Yes," agreed Cedric. "Apparently, we're doing it all wrong."

Sofia glanced away from admiring the tree and stared at the window, which showed a wonderful snowy landscape. "Mr. Cedric, can I play outside?"

"I suppose," said Cedric slowly. "But don't leave the front yard. And wear a hat. You did bring mittens, right?"

"Uh-huh." Sofia nodded. "Thanks!"

She quickly got dressed in her winter clothes and darted outside with a happy whoop. Winifred shook her head fondly. "She has so much energy."

"Tell me about it," muttered Cedric. "It makes me tired just watching her."

"She's a good friend for you to have," said Goodwin, causing his son to look over in surprise. "It's not healthy for you to be isolated in your lair for so long. You need a companion. Sofia does wonders for your grumpy attitude."

Cedric glanced out the window to see the young girl in the process of making a snowman, her small face twisted up in concentration. A slow smile spread across his lips. "Yes, well, I suppose you're right."

"Of course I'm right," said Goodwin. "I'm always right."

The door flew open then, revealing a red-faced Sofia. "The bottom ball is getting too big for me to push," she said with a sheepish grin. "Mr. Cedric, can you help me?"

"I suppose so," the man drawled, getting up from the couch and wandering over to the girl. He set a hand on the back of her head and gently guided her out. "What would you do without me?"

Goodwin chuckled as the door shut firmly behind the unlikely pair of friends. "The question, dear boy, is what would you do without her?"


End file.
